In an elevator constructed such that a control cable (traveling cable) is suspended between a hoistway wall and a car, and a curved portion is formed at a lower end position of the control cable, when the temperature inside a hoistway is increased, for example, in summer season, the flexural rigidity of the control cable is decreased to reduce the curvature radius of the curved portion of the control cable, thereby causing a risk in that the control cable is brought into contact with a side portion of the car. Particularly under a state in which the car is stopped on a lowermost floor, the distance in an up-and-down direction between the curved portion and the car becomes shorter. Therefore, when the curvature radius of the curved portion of the control cable is reduced, the control cable is liable to be in contact with the car.
Hitherto, in order to prevent the contact of the control cable with the car, there is proposed a control cable guide device for an elevator, which is constructed such that a plurality of rollers to be brought into contact with an inner peripheral surface of the curved portion are provided to a roller retaining unit for applying a load to the curved portion of the control cable, to thereby suppress the change in curvature radius of the curved portion (see Patent Literature 1).